TwiDark
by turkeysub806
Summary: Mermaids, Fairys, Cullens, Max Ride, this story has it all... random sarcastic remarks and witty comebacks. Random story me and my friend are writing, don't like it don't care :
1. the begining

**Chapter 1**

There once was a story called Twilight, this is our version…TwiDark.

Brooke and Kat decided out of the blue to go to America and attend Forks High School. When they arrived they noticed everyone was staring at them, why was this because they were inhumanly beautiful and had awesome style plus these forks people were freaks. IT was amazing how such different Australians could be best friends. Brooke was your average fairy who hid her secret by dressing as casually bogan as she could, but she could pull it off. Katrina on the other hand was your everyday mermaid, who had to stay under cover when it rained other wise her gorgeous purple and blue tail would appear. As the girls danced towards the small crappy office for there information, all the boys stared at them drooling while the bitchy girls glared enviously. Once they got inside the cramped office they noticed two boys, one was taller then kat and tan with brown flicky hair and topaz eyes. The one beside him was taller and very tank, he was a black american and had the same topaz eyes. Kat and Brooke knew as soon as they saw them, they were something different and unique, like them. The boys glanced over when the entered but didn't say anything, instead they just finished what they were doing and left quickly.

'There's the love,' muttered Brooke watching them go.

The two girls watched after them as they left curiously, wondering what was up with them, they were soon interrupted though by a ladies voice.

'Hi I'm Mrs Cope, you're the new girls from Australia right?' she asked.

"Yep , that's right" Kat exclaimed "Who were those two guys in here a minute ago?"

'Oh so you've seen The Cullens. Those two boys were there newest members, Blair and Ziggy.'

The girls nodded and exchanged quick glances 'They seem…nice.,' Brooke commented.

"They keep to themselves, but they stay out of trouble just like the rest of the Cullen family" Ms Cope answered.

'Oh Okay can we have our sceduales now,' Brooke said trying to sound polite.

'Oh of course, silly me.'

'Dick head,' grumbled Brooke.

The two girls grabbed their timetables and proceeded to their lockers.

"ERR" Kat groaned dragging her feet "Don't you just love going somewhere new where everyone just glares at you"

'Oh yeah,' Brooke said sarcastically. 'Now where the hell are our lockers?'

Kat and Brooke sat in class glaring out the window as the teacher droned on about stuff they already knew, the bonuses of being immortal I guess. Brooke was celebrating her 227th birthday this June, while Kat was turning 189 in July. Brooke put her Ipod in and began bopping along to the beat, while doing air guitar.

'_And I said what about Breakfast at Tiffany's, she said I think I remember the film as I recall I play…'_

Kat looked at her like she was an idiot but put her Ipod in anyway. Finally the bell rung and everyone started moving off for lunch, Brooke was especially excited "I wonder what they have on the menu here' she exclaimed.

'Why does that not surprise me,' Kat mumbled. As they entered the cafeteria all conversations dropped as everyone turned to look at them.

'Oh for God Sake, are we really that interesting,' Brooke said loudly.

"Don't try to be inconspicuous or anything Brooke, geez" Kat whispered as some younger kids looked up at them.

Brooke poked her tongue out and went over to the lunch line. 'YAY BURGERS!'

"Oh Jesus" Kat said rolling her eyes.

'No, I'm not Jesus Kat, but it is a common mistake,' Brooke said knowingly.

Kat was just about to say some smart ass comment when she noticed the two boys that they had seen this morning in the office sitting at a table with six other beautiful people with the same colored eyes, the Cullen's, Kat thought while Brooke was still telling her what she wanted on her burger.

"And I want mayonnaise and no pickles" Brooke finished with a satisfied look on her face.

The lunch lady stared at Brooke like she had grown another head. 'Oh I'm sorry did I go to fast,' Brooke asked sympathetically. 'I can repeat..'

'Gah, for once in you life forget about your stomach and look over there,' Kat hissed pointing towards the secluded section of the cafeteria. Brooke followed where Kat was pointing and saw the two boys sitting in the corner with a big group of people.

"Wow" Brooke said "I forgot to ask for extra chicken on that burger"

Kat glared at her like she hadn't said anything "I wonder what they are" she said "defiantly not human"

"Hmm, that extra chicken would have been good" Brooke said taking a huge bite of the burger, while Kat whacked her in the arm.

'Ow,' Brooke said while she was chewing.

'Can you be serious for once,' Kat said seriously and looked back over to the Cullens.

'I'm always serious,' Brooke grumbled taking another bit.

'You keep telling yourself that, now lets sit over there.'

Kat grabbed Brooke by the arm and pulled her towards an empty table near the Cullens. While they approached it they looked at them some glaring while the others stared.

'Oh not them too,' Brooke groaned. The two girls took their seats as they really looked at the other people at the table for the first time. Their were six others a big brawny boy who was tall and really big, who had a blonde girl linked on his arm who was a bit shorter then him and very pale. There was a short pixie looking girl sitting next to a tall blonder haired boy. Next to them was a copper haired boy next to a beautiful browned haired girl. Then of course the guys we saw in the office.

'Is it just me or are all of them freakishly hot,' Brooke whispered taking a seat.

'No it's not just you, but I guess everyone says were freakishly hot to and were… you know…'

'So you thinking there like… supernatural creatures like us? Are your mermaid senses telling you this.'

'Stop calling them mermaid senses,' Kat mumbled.

'We should go talk to them,' Brooke said suddenly going to get up. Kat yanked her back down and hit her over the head. "We can't exactly just stroll our asses over there now can we Brooke" Kat exclaimed

"Why not? They look fine to me, could use a bit of a tan and stop copying each others eye colour but apart from that they seem ok I guess" Brooke answered

'You're a dick head.'

Brooke ignored her comment and continued to eat her burger in silence. As if on cue the mysterious, hot looking family got up in sync and glided out the glass cafeteria doors.

'Wow, that's kinda weird,' Brooke said as she watched them go.

The two boys they had seen in the office gave them on last glance before following the family outside. "I know they act a little strange but god the one called Blair is hot as" Kat said looking after them.

"No way dude I'd take that guy Ziggy any day" Brooke replied in between mouthfuls of her burger as she too stared at the spot the boys had been.


	2. boredom kills

Chapter 2

'God, I'm bored,' Brooke cried and threw the remote to the ground. 'You would think out of 300 channels there would be something on.'

"I know dude, remind me why we are paying for this cable crap again" Kat moaned glaring at the TV as though something good would come on if she stared at it enough. They were sitting in the small apartment they bought when they arrived at Forks. It was small but cosy and the two girls both had a king sized bed for them selves and that's what mattered most to them. 'What are we going to do?'  
Brooke sat and glaring at the TV as well while shovelling corn chips into her mouth, 'I'm thinking...'

'Don't hurt yourself,' Kat smirked, stealing some of the chips.

'Oh HA HA,' Brooke grumbled then jumped up. 'Oh My God best idea ever.'

Kat glanced over in curiosity.

"Lets see who can win, me flying and you swimming at that deserted lake near the forest" Brooke exclaimed happily.

Kat looked at her with a 'god we must be bored look' "eh better then sitting round here I guess and I wouldn't mind going mermaid for a while' she replied.

"Sweet!, lets roll" Brooke squealed and began to skip to the door. Halfway there she tripped over a stray shoe and fell face first onto the floor.

Kat started laughing as she lifted her face to glare at her.  
'

I hate you.'

'If I had a dollar for every time you said that to me...' Kat drifted off and walked past her. 'Last one there has to make dinner!'

"You're on dude!" Brooke shouted as she got up. The two girls jumped in their Hummer, they truly adored their car it was the only thing that they had brought from Australia, it was big, red and awesome. Brooke and Kat could have easily ran to the lake that they were headed to but driving was a little less conspicuous even if it was in a huge red hummer.

'I love this car,' Kat sighed happily as she sped down the deserted road. 'One good thing about Forks was the lack of civilisation, but I still miss Queensland...'

'I agree to that, turn here,' Brooke yelled suddenly.

'Where?'

'THERE!'

Kat hastily turned the car to the left, causing it to screech on the wet road and do a 360 turn. It came to a dramatic halt in a dirt clearing close to the lake, and both girls fell back into there seats, breathing heavily.

'Here we are,' Kat said and hit the steering wheel with a triumphant smile.

'Brooke looked at her and punched her in the arm 'BARELY! That was such and assy move, I'm so driving home!'.

Kat rolled her eyes.

"Cause your driving is so much better" she said sarcastically. "Remember that time you ran into that horse and left it on my uncles driveway with a couple of branches over it and said that he would never notice"

"That was like a century ago you really need to get over things plus right now we are bagging out your crappy driving so don't change the subject" Brooke replied getting out of the car. 'Besides the horse was old anyway, it would have died soon, technically I did it a favour.'

The girls began to run off at the speed of light, dodging trees and branches.

'Looks like a storm,' Kat yelled over the noise of the wind rushing past their ears. 'A big one!'

'YAY STORMS!' Brooke yelled back.

The Lake came into view and Brooke sped up, she over took Kat and began to run across the water, leaving little ripples as she did. She spun around and saw Kat gracefully dive into the water with a splash, she didn't even break her freakishly fast run as she did it. As she spun back she transformed, her multi coloured wings, shot out of her back, and her clothes changed into a light green dress. She kept up the run then took two quick steps before jumping smoothly into the air, taking off in flight.

Kat's long tail began going at an extremely high speed, it was a blur of blue and purple, her eyesight which was completely perfect even though she was underwater saw every detail of the lakes sandy bottom as she flew along. She took a dolphin leap up to the surface every now and again to see Brooke keeping pace with her on the bank.

"Bring it" Brooke yelled and surged forward.

Kat put it in first gear and flew past the stunned fish below her.  
Brooke breathed in the fresh air as she flew above Kat who jumped every now and then out of the water. This race was pointless since they both knew neither would win, both of them were as fast as each other. Brooke spun around and dipped down to the water and put her fingers in. Kat took this chance to grab her hand and yank her in. Brooke's yell was covered by the water as she emerged under it.

"ITS FREEZING" Brooke yelped as she came up for air shivering.

Kat couldn't stop laughing "your such a baby" she said in between the laughter.

"Well not all of us are immune to the temperature of water, you bum head" Brooke said splashing the clear water back at Kat. The two girls were still splashing and making jokes when Kat suddenly stoped, "Did you hear that?" Kat whispered.

"um.. yeah I believe its called thunder, Kat, astounding I know but.."

But then Brooke heard it too. Her hearing was usually as sharp as Kat's but it was muffled from the water. It was a loud crack that sounded into the air sounding something thunder but louder. Human ears wouldn't have been able to hear the difference but Brooke and Kat certainly could.

'I say we ignore it and go home,' Brooke sniffed as her teeth chattered loudly. She dipped back under the water then flew out back into the air, causing water to shimmer over Kat who continued to bop up and down in the lake.

'What scared,' Kat teased.

Brooke rolled her eyes and began to ring out her long brown hair. 'NO WET, thanks to someone.'

'Meh,' Kat waved her off and began to lazily float over to the edge of the Lake. Brooke noticed she was heading the opposite way to where the car was and frowned.

'Hey freezing my ass off her,' she shouted.

'And another 2 minutes won't hurt you anymore,' Kat yelled back then ducked under the water again. She swam about as far as an average sized football field, then came to a halt she peered into the darkened forest and could see shadows in the distance who ever was out there must have been a fair way out if she couldn't see them perfectly. Kat beckoned Brooke over who was ringing out her wings on the shore. Brooke flew over to where Kat was.

"Do you see that" Kat questioned looking up at Brooke.

"Yeah, dude who would be out in the middle of the forest in a thunder storm?" Brooke asked flying toward the forest a little more.

'Umm a little help here?' Kat asked as she dragged her self up on the sand. 'Tail equals lack of movement on land.'

'I don't have time to dry you,' Brooke cried coming back.

'Then what are we going to do?'

Brooke grinned evilly and rubbed her chin. 'A little Fairy dust wouldn't go astray here.'  
She clicked her fingers and Kat began to hover over the ground. Her tail twitched slightly as it laid flat, just like it was moments ago on the sandy shore.

'Aw, come on, I hate it when you make me hover!' Kat whined.

'Who's the baby now!'

"Put me down" Kat ordered frowning at Brooke

"As you wish" Brooke said with a smart ass look on her face. She suddenly dropped Kat and she fell on her ass and sat there uselessly watching her tail flip up and down, Kat glared at Brooke "Alright smart ass you made your point" Kat remarked snidely.

"I know" Brooke grinned. The two girls headed into the forest, Brooke flying ahead with the still-hovering Kat at her side.

'So what are your mermaid senses picking up?' Brooke murmured pushing back branches,

'That you're a bitch,' Kat retorted crossing her arms stubbornly.

'Aw did poor little Kat-'

'SHH, listen,' Kat hissed.

Again there was a loud crack, just as the thunder stuck. The girls traded glances then turned back to face ahead of them. Brooke slowly pushed back the last branch and the girl's came face to face with a large open clearing.

**REVIEWS**

**:) Cause you know you wanna**


	3. caught

**CHAPTER 3**

The clearing was huge, at least the size of two football fields, the trees were swaying slightly in the darkness and a cool breeze was making the grass move slightly. The two girls then noticed they weren't alone, ten people stood in a defence position a few metres from where the two girls stood, they were all pale and beautiful with the same stunning topaz eyes, the Cullens.

'This isn't where I parked my car...' Brooke said slowly, as she looked over the family, that glared at them.

'Slowly back away,' Kat chanted and began to wriggle around in the air. 'Dam your stupid hovering.'

Unintentionally Brooke's Fairy spell stopped and Kat landed on the ground with a loud thump. Kat yelped in shock at her sudden contact with the grassy ground and turned to glare menacingly at Brooke. Brooke grinned innocently and held out her fingers in a peace sign.

'You love me,' she said.

The large group stared at the two girls, not speaking, "Woah, awquard much" Brooke whispered to Kat,

"At least your standing, my tail won't dry for at least another five minutes dude" Kat complained.

"Should I say something" Brooke replied not taking her eyes off the large group, but before she could a blonde haired man stepped one step foreward with his hands held out in a truce gesture. He was quite tall and his hair was gelled back.

"My name is Carisle Cullen" he said "I don't want violence here tonight".

'Is it just me or did he say that really slowly,' Brooke frowned. 'If I didn't know any better I would say he thinks we're retarded.'

'Well I'm not but I don't know about you...' Kat said looking away.

'Please, my family won't hurt you,' Carlisle soothed again, edging closer.

Brooke took a step back and stood in front of Kat as she tried to rub her tail dry. The clouds were getting thicker which meant it would rain soon... Not good on Kat's behalf.

Carlisle took yet another step forward. Brooke looked at Kat, "Ok dude, I'm saying something"

"Ok" Kat agreed

"Ahh... Hows it going?" Brooke asked Carlisle. Kat looked at Brooke and rolled her eyes as if to say wow don't go too intelligent on his ass.

"This is my family" Carlisle continued "Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett and Esme" he said pointing to the left side of his clan "Jasper, Alice, Ziggy and Blair" he said directing to his other side.

'Oh yes we know,' Kat said from the gorund. 'We go to school together.'

'We do?' Ziggy asked. They all looked over the girls trying to think of who they are. But the girls knew they most likely wouldn't recognize them, there true forms were a bit different to there human identities.

'Yeah we do, it's actually a pretty funny story, but for another time, we have to go,' Brooke lied and pointed to the way they came.

Brooke spun around on her heels and went to help Kat but was stopped when the family surrounded them.

'OH for God Sake,' Brooke muttered.

'Personal Bubble,' Kat growled frowning at them.

'I do believe we have some thing to talk about,' Carlisle said trying to reason with the girls. 'We are all equals here. You girls are obviosly something more then human"

"No, really what gave it away the tail?" Brooke exclaimed "Its the tail isn't it, always thought that thing was a bit noticable"

Kat glared at Brooke and was about to say some smart ass comment but her tail had finally dried and she was on two feet again. "Finally" she muttered to herself. Kat looked like her usual self now and she could tell by the look on Ziggy and Blair's faces that they now knew who she was too.

Brooke landed and looked like her usual self too and sighed. 'I hate my human form, I feel so trapped.'

'Oh build a bridge,' Kat said and pushed her lightly. 'Anywho as we were saying we gotta go.'

'Wait,' someone called. The girls despite the fact they know the shouldn't have, turned around to see who spoke.

'You can't just walk away, we will follow you, you know,' Blair said and the family nodded.

'Why,' Brooke huffed throwing her hands in the air. 'Can't you just leave us alone?'

'Because you might pose a threat to our family,' the blonde haired girl, Rosalie hissed. 'And we can't take chances.'

'Oh you caught us, secretly we're spies and are sent here to exterminate you, with my fairy dust and her whip like tail,' Brooke rolled her eyes.

'Whip like tail, I like that,' Kat nodded. Rosalie glared at the two girls

"If looks could kill" Kat mumbled.

Carlisle looked at the two girls in a calm manner, "My family and I have a permenant residence here in Forks" he said "I would love to get to know you more, if you would both like to come back to our home."

The girls looked at each other, by one swift glance they knew they had no intention of going anywhere with the Cullens but they were a little out numbered and it didn't really look like they had much of a say about this.

'And if we decline?' Brooke pondered outloud, rubbing her chin.

'We take you forcefully,' Ziggy grinned, showing off his perfect white teeth.

Brooke was momentarily stunned at his beauty but quickly covered it up with a blank expression. Kat noticed though and nudged her suggestively in the side.

'You drooling,' she whispered trying to control her laughter.

'Shut up,' Brooke hissed pushing her.

Kat grinned and then looked back at Carlisle and her face became serious again. She looked at Brooke and who shrugged, "I guess that doesn't leave us with much choice then does it" Kat said looking back at Carlisle.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**And yes, MAX RIDE PPLZ will be in soon, patience :)**


	4. great

**Chapter 4**

'Why did you agree to this?' Brooke asked once again as they walked back to there Hummer. The family decided it would be best for them to be 'escorted' by Ziggy and Blair for 'protection' purposes.

'I didn't,' Kat whispered back harshly.

'We could have got away!'

'And they would have found us, this town is the size of a suburb, it wouldn't have been to hard!'

'Gah, excuses, excuses!' Brooke mumbled waving her off. By now they were at their car and Brooke grabbed the keys instantly from Kat's hand. 'I'm driving, remember!'.

Kat rolled her eyes and jumped into the passenger seat while Ziggy and Blair stood their awkwardly by the hood.

"So you planning on getting in today or tomorrow" Brooke exclaimed her patience thinning very quickly. The guys finally got into the back and Brooke started the engine. 'Man, this car is awesome. I say we go bush bashing in it!'

'No you'll break it,' Kat complained.

'And we have to go back to our house,' Blair added.

Brooke mimicked them sarcastically and poked her tongue out. 'God you two are as bad as each other, always playing by the rules. If I didn't know better I would say you were meant for each other.'

Kat turned and glared fiercely at Brooke, who smiled at her. 'Good thing you don't know better.'

'Uh Huh Whatevs... I was just saying...' Brooke murmured. The guys were quiet except for a few directions from Ziggy in the back seat while Kat and Brooke threw each other smart ass comments for the whole drive. They soon arrived at the Cullen's house, it was huge and magnificent, it was in the middle of the forest with huge glass windows at the front, and there was a black Mercedes parked out the front next to a big jeep.

"Whoa" Brooke exclaimed, as the two girls stood open mouthed at the huge house in front of them.

"This is your house" Kat questioned Blair, astonished.

'Yeah one of them...'

'ONE OF THEM!' The girls yelled together.

The boys smirked at the girls expressions and slipped out of the car, soundlessly. The group walked into the huge house, it was even better on the inside, it was extremely light with white walls and beautiful furniture they were lead to a lounge room that was probably the size of the girls apartment altogether. There was a huge plasma TV with a large couch where Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Alice and Jasper were sitting. The blonde girl, Rosalie and the brawny one Emmett were missing from the scene, Carlisle gave the two girls a slight smile when they entered.

"Please sit down" he said indicating to two spare lounge chairs sitting in a corner, the two girls sat down, while Blair and Ziggy went and stood on the opposite side of the room. 'Now I will try to make this as quick as possible.'

'Good,' Brooke mumbled and sat cross legged on the couch. Kat had already taken off her shoes and was resting them in Brooke's lap, looking at perfect ease.

The family watched them closely, studying there movement. The girls ignored them easily, they were used to being gawked at and watched by numerous people over the years.

'My family and I agree that we can come to an agreement of you staying here as long as you agree not to harm or hurt the humans, or my family for that matter, we don't want any trouble.'

'Cause I'm so going to go around hurting people in my spare time,' Brooke grumbled and crossed her arms. Kat sighed loudly and gave Brooke a warning look before turning to Carlisle.

'Yes we understand perfectly, Brooke and I came here as a... vacation...' Kat said. 'A change of scenery I suppose.'

'And naturally we pick the town with other supernatural creatures,' Brooke said, clearly annoyed. 'Just the thing we wanted to get away from, how ironic.'

Carlisle gave Brooke a quick glance and then folded his arms.

"Not to be rude" he began "but I am very curious about you're ah... species, I have never encountered anything like your selves in my 400 years".

Brooke and Kat stared at him in astonishment.

"You're immortal" Brooke gasped exchanging looks with Kat.

"I thought we were the only ones..." Kat mumbled. She glanced up and saw ten pairs of eyes staring at her and Brooke, she'd almost forgot the rest of them were there.

'Shit, other immortals imagine that...' Brooke drifted off. 'What are you guys vampires or something?'

'Ahh...Well...yeah...' Blair stuttered, nodding his head. 'That pretty much sums up what we are.'

'You're joking,' Kat said laughing nervously. 'Please tell me your joking.'

'No, we are all vampires but we're vegetarian!' Ziggy said.

'Cause that's so much better,' Brooke scoffed.

Kat started fumbling with her shirt and she could see the unease cross Brooke's face as well, "so vegetarians what does that mean exactly" Kat asked shakily.

"We only drink from animals" the bronze haired boy Edward exclaimed.

Brooke and Kat gave him a shocked glance he hadn't spoken since they had walked into the house.

'Only drink from animals,' Brooke mused. 'Strange...' She turned to Kat and gave her a looked only she could read. a look to say 'We are leaving immediately.'

'But now that you know about us, let's here about you,' Carlisle said gesturing to the girls.

'Why can't I see your future,' the pixie girl huffed.

'And why are you here,' Rosalie hissed.

'Are you a mermaid?' the buff dude, Emmett asked.

'No, I'm a dolphin,' Kat retorted, resisting the urge to hit him. 'Of course I'm a mermaid you fool.'

'Hey don't speak to my husband like that!' Rosalie growled.

'He asked a stupid question,' Kat shrugged.

'That doesn't matter, apologize, now!'

'Or what the pretty little vampire will kill us,' Brooke taunted, snidely. 'How about this we will apologize when you pull that giant stick out of your ass!'

Rosalie made the move to lunge at us but Emmett and Blair were there in an instant to hold her down. The rest of the family went and stood in front of her, whether to protect the girls or protect Rosalie from the girls, they didn't know.

'I think we have over stayed our welcome...' Kat said getting up. She gestured to Brooke and they both started heading towards the door, Emmett and Ziggy were there in an instant blocking there exit.

"Sorry ladies no can do" Emmett said with big grin on his face.

"Listen tank man we need to go" Brooke exclaimed "So move it or lose it"

"Or what?, you'll kick every vampire in this rooms ass, kill them, run away and still have enough time to make a sandwich on the way out?" Ziggy said, smirking.

Kat and Brooke exchanged glances that said everything they needed to say in one look, we are screwed!

'Close,' Brooke tried to act off like they weren't completely stuffed. She walked up to Ziggy and looked him straight in the eye. 'You got everything but the sandwich right. You're a smart ass by the way.'

With that Kat roundhouse kicked Emmett sending him flying into the wall. Brooke at the same time punched Ziggy in the face and in the same swift motion grabbed Kat's hand and POOF, the room materialized away. The next time the girl's opened there eyes they were back at there apartment.

'We need to leave,' Kat said and ran over to her bed. 'NOW!'

'Shit we left the HUMMER,' Brooke yelled and stomped her foot angrily. 'I HATE VAMPIRES!'

'Quit your bitching and come on, it won't be long until they find us!'

Brooke didn't both arguing knowing that Kat was right. They had only ran into vampires once before and that was a horrible experience, one they didn't want to repeat.

'Looks like we're heading back to Australia,' Brooke sighed. 'Pity I didn't mind it here.'

The girls started grabbing at random clothes chucking anything and everything into bags.

"We'll run to the coast line, do u think your wings can hold up for a few hundred kilometres" Kat said, still shoving things into bags.

"What do you think I am some sort of cockatoo?, of course they can" Brooke groaned dragging bags towards the front door, tripping on things as she went.

"That will do!" Kat exclaimed grabbing some bags herself, the two girls launched for the front door. They flew out into the brisk air at an astonishing speed, the air flying past them as they went.

"Vampires?" Brooke mumbled "Who would have thought huh" talking as though she was sitting on the lounge and not running at an extraordinarily fast pace.

They reached the forest and sped off towards the coast line, their bags swinging at their sides. "Ok" Brooke exclaimed getting ready to pop her wings out as the waters edge neared closer. The two girls were metres from the edge, they made a leap and knocked into something extremely hard.

"What's the hurry ladies?" Emmet said, smirking. "Going somewhere?".

Emmett stood, as strong as he looked blocking Brooke and Kat's way with Ziggy and Blair at his side, the girls looked at each other and spun around only to meet Rosalie, Jasper and Edwards glares.

'Fu-' Brooke began to say but Esme shot her a disapproving look. -dge, fudge, fudge, frigging fudging fudge.'

Silence went over them as Carlisle and Bella appeared. The girls looked at each other and dumped there belongings on the ground.

'Fudge,' Brooke added again, looking at Kat. 'This is why I voted to go to the Caribbean's!'

'Don't point this back on me!' Kat argued back. 'How was I supposed to know fudging vampires would be here. I'm not a crystal ball!'

'Obviously.'

'Okay ladies enough banter, we tried this the easy way but obviously you don't want that, so alas we have to do this the hard way,' Ziggy grinned stepping closer to Brooke.

'Back off pal, if you think for one minute that you can-' she was cut of by him striding forward and throwing her over his shoulder- cave man style. 'PUT ME DOWN! I mean it jack ass put me down now!'

'Hey,' Kat shouted as Blair did the same to here. 'Were not stupid, we can walk!'

The girls thumped and thumped the guys backs, feeling as though they were thumping stone. They got back to the beautiful house, Esme, Rosalie, Alice and Carlisle heading in before them.

"Talk about deja vu" Brooke muttered as Ziggy and Blair carried them through the house and up the stairs, they went into a large room with two chairs sitting back to back.

"How original" Kat grunted as Blair and Ziggy began chaining the girls to the large wooden chairs.

"I want my phone call" Brooke announced, smirking. Blair and Ziggy proceeded out of the room, giving the girls one last glance as they left, shutting the door and locking it behind them. 'I really, really, really hate vampires,' Brooke grounded out. Kat glanced back at her and saw her practically frothing at the mouth.

'I know right,' Kat agreed and looked over the room again. 'But you have to admit this room's pretty snazzy.'

Faint laughter bounced of the walls, which caused Brooke to get crankier. She tugged on the chains and they clank by her loudly.

'It's no use Brooke,' Kat said trying to get comfortable. 'We are good but we aren't that good, we can't get ourselves out of this one.'

'Wanna bet,' Brooke defended. 'If there is one thing these vampires are going to learn in there life time it is never to piss of a fairy.'

Brooke closed her eyes and forced all her anger out, she felt herself transform and the chains began to melt around her wrists.

'Oh shit,' Kat said suddenly.

'What?' Brooke asked without opening her eyes.

'It's beginning to rain,' Kat screeched. 'And the bloody windows open.'

'Crap.'

Brooke tugged at the chains this time they snapped free and she clumsily untangled herself out of the chair. She turned to help Kat but it was to late. BAM. Kat fell to the floor with her beautiful tail trailing behind her. Due to her transformation, her own chains broke, by the sudden coldness of her skin...she froze them. The loud noises caused the vampires to run upstairs. As they burst though the door they stop in shock at what they saw. The girls once again as a fairy and a mermaid and both... out of there chains...

'How the hell...' Ziggy drifted off.

'Next time you want to keep us hostage, close the god dam window,' Kat growled and flipped over so she was on her back. 'Brooke a little help.'

Brooke knelt down beside her and held her hand over Kat's tail, slowly drying the smooth scales. 'What would you do with out me,' Brooke teased, smiling at Kat.

'Flop around like a fish out of water,' Kat laughed. Both forgetting their little audience. Emmett was the one to make a subtle cough, the girls spun and glared at the little crowd standing at the entrance to the room. Blair and Ziggy were hiding their smirks while Emmett openly grinned at Kat, still wiggling around while Brooke dried her, "So ladies, I guess some stronger shackles are needed" Emmett said still smiling.

"No, no it was a silly idea in the first place" it was Carlisle who spoke this time "We can't keep them here against their will". Carlisle looked at the girls apologetically, "Girls we understand if you don't want to stay here, but we would love you to stay with us for a while, I am very curious about your species and you would find it most hospitable here" he said still looking guilty.

The girls exchanged glances.

"Or we could always just dump Kat in a pool and not help her out, I think its safe to say Brooke obviously wouldn't leave with out her " Blair said grinning.

Carlisle gave him a warning glance then looked back to the girls. "What do you say girls?"

'If pools aren't involved and that whole barbarian throwing people over the shoulder thing, sure we will stay, it's not like we have anything else to do,' Kat shrugged and turned back to her tail. 'Stupid thing, why couldn't I be something simple like a shape shifter...'

Brooke froze at what Kat said and momentarily stopped drying, tears welled up in her eyes as she shook her head. Kat looked up and realizing what she said grabbed Brooke's hand. 'I miss her too.'

Brooke nodded and turned her face blank. 'We better, and when we do I'm going to strangle her.'

'So you want to know about us,' Kat said looking at the Cullen's.

'Are you okay,' Ziggy asked hesitantly staring at Brooke.

'I'm fine, now what do you want to know?'

Ziggy grinned and Brooke and him soon got into a discussion about fairys and vampires, Kats tail finally dried and the group soon split up, Carlisle sitting near Ziggy and Brooke's conversation, listening intently while Kat and Blair were sitting in corner in deep discussion, with Edward silently observing, Emmett had left the room, obviously interested in something else. The girls were amazed at what the vampires had to say just as they were interested in the two girls way of life.

"You can read minds!" Kat exclaimed staring at Edward, Brooke, Ziggy and Carlisle came over at that announcement, Carlisle and Ziggy with smiles on their faces, Brooke looking just as shocked as Kat.

"Yes" Edward replied with a voice that sounded like he could be discussing the whether, Alice who had just entered the room piped up "He's not the only one with a talent in the family" she grinned

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked. Alice grinned.

"I can see the future" she said happily. Kat and Brooke stared at her their eyes, extremly wide.

'Did you see us coming?' Kat questioned.

Alice frowned and shook her head 'No I didn't why is that?'

'Cause we're freaks,' Brooke commented dryly. 'Who else has powers?'

'Jazzy!' Alice squealed pulling him forward. 'He can sense emotions and Oh Bella can do cool stuff to! And Reneesme!'

'Reneesme?' The girls repeated, confused. 'Who is Reneesme?'

'Our daughter,' Bella smiled. 'She is out at the moment with a friend but she should be home soon.'

'Vampires can have daughters?' Kat choked out.

'I was a special case,' Bella said sitting down.

'Ohh,' Brooke said faintly. 'I see.'

Silence fell over the room as everyone became lost in there own thoughts. Rosalie then entered the room.

"What are they still doing here" she sneered, glaring at the girls. Kat glared right back at her.

"What are you? The bitch of the family of something" Brooke asked, Rosalie scowled at her as Brooke continued "Got any hidden talents Blondie?, or are you boring" she said, smirking.

Rosalie glared at her and sat down into a spare lounge chair. Brooke decided ignoring her was the best option here, Kat grinned at her.

"I'm glad you girls have decided to stay" Carlisle exclaimed "We have human food downstairs, please don't hesitate, and have some dinner" he smiled.

**REVEIWING IS FUN!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, apprichiate it!**


	5. OMG

**CHAPTER 5**

It has been a month since the girls came to stay with the Cullen's. Even though they have become 'closer' they still weren't close enough to trust. Alice was extremely friendly towards the girls, they were beginning to like her more and more every day, well considering she had just woken them up at an ungodly hour maybe they would have to re-think that one. Blair and Ziggy were trusting them a lot more now too, and the girls were enjoying their company, nothing much had changed with the Rosalie situation she was still as bitchy as ever but they could live with that. They got to meet Renesmee as well, she was very interesting, she was fully matured, about the size of a 17 year old, and had an incredible ability to touch someone's face and put her thoughts into them, she had given Brooke and Kat an example, it was incredible.

All in all living with the Cullen's was really great. They were easy to live with and the house was beautiful. Brooke and Kat stumbled down to breakfast, still half asleep with Alice on their heels, they started eating while Alice babbled about the clothes she was planning on putting them in, Brooke and Kat gave each other we-are-so-not-wearing-whatever-she-gives-us-to-school looks but ate in silence.

'I hate it when you two do that,' Alice commented suddenly.

'What,' Brooke asked rather grouchy.

'The thing where you look at each other, giving these looks that you both understand, it is weird.'

The girls just shrugged and continued eating. Eventually the rest of the Cullen's glided into the kitchen, sitting down with the girls all talking quickly. It wasn't until Alice became quiet, that the two girls finally began to tune in.

'There are going to be new students,' she said slowly and smiled her stunning smile.

'More new kids,' Rosalie said dryly. 'Hopefully they won't be anything like the other ones.' She shot us a dirty look before continuing to stare at herself in her compact mirror.

'There strange,' Alice continued ignoring Rose altogether. 'There's something suspicious about them...'

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose huffed, flicking her hair to the side so it looked even more gorgeous then before ,damn good looking vampires.

Alice was lost in thought "I'm not sure" she said slowly "I guess we will find out when we get to school, anyway back to you two" she said grinning at Brooke and Kat.

Brooke groaned. "Alice, we really don't..." but Alice cut her off before she could finish.

"Up to the bathroom, this is going to be so fun" she squealed, dancing up the stairs with Kat and Brooke cursing under their breath.

Kat and Brooke got to school along with the rest of the Cullen's, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Renesmee and Jasper usually went in Rosalie's beautiful red convertible while Ziggy, Blair, Brooke and Kat rode with Edward and Bella in Edward's shiny silver Volvo.

'I hate Alice,' Brooke grumbled tugging on her short plaid skirt. 'I feel like a tart.'

'Hey at least you aren't in bright bold colours,' Kat muttered staring at her too bright shirt.

'As if we don't stand out enough as it is, this will just make it worse,' Brooke said.

'Just think about it this way,' Ziggy began. 'You will take all the attention away from us.'

The Cullen's laughed as the girls glared and flipped them off.

'Stupid Vampires,' Kat said crossing her arms.

The trip to school was short and quick. 5 minutes tops. The car park was reasonably filled already as they all got out. People stopped and watched them shocked as the girls got out and walked over to the other Cullen cars with Blair and Ziggy. Girls whispered to each other calling them filthy names as boys kicked themselves internally for not making a move sooner.

'I hate school,' Brooke sighed.

'There they are,' Alice exclaimed pointing behind the group. 'The new kids.'

There were six kids, three boys and three girls, there was a little blonde girl who looked to be the youngest of the group, another boy stood next to her, he was probably a little older, pretty tall for his age with blonde hair and blue eyes like the girl next to him. A blind guy stood next to him with sightless blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair, the other boy had olive skin with black hair and dark eyes. The other two girls stood next to each other talking, one was an African American girl who looked about 11 or 12 years old, while the other girl looked to be about 14, who had brown eyes and a mess of blonde hair. The group stood away from the other kids looking confused at what they had to do, Kat looked at Brooke,

"You know what's really weird" she said, still eyeing the kids.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"I've got this strange feeling they are different, something more..." Kat replied, still in thought

"I was just thinking the same thing" Brooke said watching them. 'I'm getting the same vibe I got from you the first time we came here.'

'The vibe of overwhelming lust for yours truly?' Ziggy joked. Brooke gave him a dry look and punched him hard in the arm.

'You're a dick head.'

'I think we should keep a close eye on them,' Edward murmured to everyone. 'Just in case.'

They all agreed and headed to there classes, all pondering about the new kids. As the girls sat in Maths they began to talk. This was the only class without the Cullen's in it.

'Those new kids,' Kat began. 'What do you think about them.'

Brooke shrugged absentmindedly and sighed 'I really don't care, Cullen's problem not ours. We have our own problems to worry about.'

'True,' Kat nodded.

'I still can't trust them,' Brooke said twirling her pencil. 'The Cullen's I mean, I want to but I just...'

'I know what you mean,' Kat agreed.

The day flew past quickly and soon it was lunch.

"I'm going to the toilet" Kat told Brooke after the bell had rung.

"Ok, I'm gonna go get first pick in the burger line" Brooke grinned. Kat rolled her eyes and headed off in the other direction. She was about to walk into the girls toilets when she heard a familiar voice.

"Sup, water girl" Blair said smirking at her. Kat poked out her tongue at him, she would never admit it to anyone, well she would to Brooke but she was really starting to like Blair, he returned a grin and headed off in the other direction. Kat rejoined Brooke who had been munching on a huge burger and lunch soon ended and the Cullen's soon split to go to there next classes.

'I'll talk to you next class,' Brooke groaned. This was the only class the girls didn't have together and they hated it. They grudgingly separated and headed to opposite ends of the school. Brooke dragged her feet the whole way, the bottom of the ballet flats scraping along the ground.

'Hey!'

'AHH!' Brooke screamed and turned around, bumping into something. She hit a hard wall... no wait not a wall, ZIGGY! He grabbed her shoulders gently to steady her from falling. 'YOU FREAK! Don't sneak up on me like that!'

'I didn't sneak, I walked,' he countered.

Brooke glared at him and tried to hold it but it was getting harder and harder to stay angry at him. She needed to talk to Kat later about her growing feelings for Ziggy, it was crazy and she needed help. Not only did she like him but she really, really liked him.

'Well whatever you're doing, don't do it again,' Brooke frowned and turned around. 'I mean I know you can't resist my beauty but you'll have to try.'

Ziggy snorted with laughter and shook his head 'You'll keep.' With that they parted ways.

....................................

Brooke and Kat were sitting on the Cullen's couch flicking through channels, looking bored, the Cullen's were on their hunting trip which meant the girls were left to their own devices. They didn't usually all go together but they were beginning to trust the girls enough now, that they did.

"I'm so bloody bored" Kat winged, still flicking through channels, "God their channels are worse then ours they have like triple what we have and its still all crap" Kat continued glaring at the TV.

Brooke was slouched on the other couch, a bag of popcorn in her hands, "I agree" she said slouching further into the couch. The Cullen's would be back at any minute now, and Brooke wanted to discuss something with Kat before they did

"Hey so um..." she started "Ziggy is majorly hot and I really, really, really like him" Brooke said extremely fast. Kat dropped the remote and did a double take of Brooke.

"Whoa" she said staring at her.

"What?" Brooke questioned looking confused.

"We are so alike" Kat giggled "I was going to tell you the same thing about Blair" she said still grinning.

'I knew it,' Brooke gasped sitting up straight so fast the popcorn spilt over her. 'Bugger.'

'I know he makes me feel you know, and then...' Kat tried to say while sighing. 'And yeah.'

Brooke stared at her 'That made no sense.'

'I know,' Kat sighed dreamily. Brooke laughed and threw some popcorn at her, then after a handful herself.

'Do you think -'

'WHERE BACK!' Alice's loud voice broke through there conversation.

'So we've heard,' Brooke grumbled. And sent Kat a WE - will - talk - later look.

'How was the hunt?' Kat asked and her gaze flickered to Blair quickly to take in his wind swept appearance.

'Weird actually,' Bella commented taking a seat near us. 'While we were out there we saw a panther and a leopard.'

'What,' the girls said at the same time. Well that is until Brooke began chocking on her popcorn. Ziggy walked over and began to hit her back.

'Yeah they were huge I tried to get them but they were so quick and fast,' Emmett boomed from the doorway. 'Pity to they looked delicious.'

'Ew,' Brooke choked out.

'They also looked dare I say it intelligent, like they knew to get away and just how to do it,' Jasper murmured. Brooke and Kat gave each other a shocked glance, wide eyed.

"You know those new kids" Alice exclaimed, changing the topic completely "We saw them lurking around the forest and we think they are up to something, we aren't sure what though" she said thinking

"Do you girls mind if we leave you here for a little while longer, we just wanted to see what they were up to" Carlisle said speaking as the leader of the group. This was the most perfect timing ever, Kat and Brooke had desperately needed and excuse to get out of the house and now they didn't.

"Of course, you must go" Kat said trying to be subtle

"Yeah" Brooke agreed "You know, gotta be safe and shit" she said.

Ziggy laughed at what she said. "Well we better go and keep everyone safe and shit" he replied giving Brooke a grin as she grinned back. All the Cullen's left in a dash and Brooke and Kat were out the door just a few minutes after they left.

"Dom" they squealed at the same time, they couldn't believe it, she was in Forks.

'Oh My God, Oh My God,' Brooke chanted over and over as they ran at a super speed through the forest. 'How are we going to find her?'

'I don't know,' Kat said scanning the area.

'Oh My God, Oh My God, she's here she's really here OH MY GOD!'

'Stop saying that,' Kat half shouted half laughed.

'I can't help it!'

'Looks like it's going to rain,' Kat grimaced. 'So we will have to be quick otherwise...'

'DOM!' Brooke yelled. And spun around, transforming gracefully and jumping into the air. 'DOM where are you, it's Brooke!'

'AND KAT.'

'PLEASE COME OUT,' Brooke begged.

The forest was silent, besides the birds and the rustling of the branches.

'Okay new approach,' Brooke said and took a deep breath. 'DOMONIQUE IF YOU DO NOT COME OUT RIGHT NOW I WILL PERSONALLY BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU, SO HELP ME GOD! YOU WILL BE LUCKY TO BE ALIVE AFTER YOU DISAPPEARED! AND IF YOU DON'T COME OUT NOW I WILL KILL YOU, BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE AND KILL YOUR STUPID FURRY ASS AGAIN!'

'Smooth,' Kat commented from the ground. Brooke grinned but continued flying higher into the sky, still yelling threats to one of their closest friends in the mean time. Dom was a shape shifter, Kat, Brooke and her had been inseparable ever since Kat and Brooke had stumbled across Dom one day in the forest, having one of their pointless races. A few months ago Dom had gone missing and the girls were heart broken they had no idea where there best friend went and had come to America to search further.

Brooke was still up in the air, yelling more to herself now, Kat rolled her eyes, where are you Dom? but suddenly Kat was on her back something big had pounced on her and she was to shocked to scream, Kat then looked up into the brown intelligent eyes of a huge black panther.

"Dom!" Kat squealed wrapping her arms around the huge animal and grinning, Dom gave her a very scary looking panther grin and Kat laughed. Brooke was still yelling up in the air as Dom looked up and grinned. She got up off of Kat and made a massive leap into the air, the muscles in her legs showing as she pushed herself into the air.

"DOM! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE I'M GOING TO BE VERY CRANK...WOAH!" Dom had grabbed Brooke in a very big panther hug and they fell back to the ground, Dom still grinning.

"DOM!" Brooke exclaimed tugging her fur "it's really you!"

Kat was still laughing at Dom's big leap and Brooke's surprise, but Dom yanked her to the ground and Brooke and Kat sprawled across the big Panther still laughing.

'You bitch, I don't know whether to kill you or keep hugging you right now,' Brooke said and hit the panther on the head. 'You have some explaining to do missy.

The big black panther let out an animal whine in protest.

'NO BUTS!'

The panther got up and sulked over to the tree which she came out from behind. She let out a loud growling noise and looked back at the girls. Moments later another figure slickly came out of the trees next to Dom, A large leopard. Another shape shifter.

'Oh and who is this?' Kat asked.

Dom let out another noise leaving the girl's confused. 'Umm, Dom,' Brooke laughed. 'We don't speak cat.'

"HAHA too shay" Kat said giving Brooke a HI 5, Dom rolled her eyes and gave them a you-guys-haven't-changed-a-bit look and headed into the trees with the leopard on her heels. Minutes later Dom returned in her human form, hair scruffy and wearing a pair of jeans and an old shirt that she must have been carrying with her, coming after was a tall, lean boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey guys!" Dom announced giving the girls a human hug this time, "This is my boyfriend, Kyle" she said gesturing to the boy.

"Hows it going" Kyle said nodding at Brooke and Kat.

"Pretty good" the girls replied, grinning at each other knowing they would be bombarding Dom with questions about Kyle when they next got to speak with her in private again.

'There was something I need to do...' Brooke thought and scratched her chin. 'Oh that's right. DOM YOUR'E DEAD!' Brooke leaped over and tackled Dom to the ground. 'YOU LEFT, YOU DISAPPEARED. YOU GAVE US A HEART ATTACK, THERE BETTER BE A GOOD FRIGGING REASON FOR THIS!'

'Oh there is,' Kyle said watching in amusement.

'GAH!!! Get off,' Dom shouted but Brooke continued to ignore her.

'You two are idiots,' Kat scoffed.

'Are they always like this,' Kyle questioned standing next to Kat.

'Yep!'

'If you get off BROOKE, I can tell you what happened but it will have to be in private,' Dom said pushing Brooke off her.

Brooke and Kat traded glances trying to figure out what they were going to do. Brooke slowly stood up, breaking there gaze and dusted herself off before pulling up Dom. The girls and Kyle decide to go to a restaurant so that they could catch up, they pulled in at a little Italian one, where a pretty waiter named Amber came and served them, they all got there pasta and began eating.

"Ok, so have you guys heard of the Volturi?" Dom asked looking at the girls curiously.

"Is that some new kind of spaghetti dish" Brooke asked sarcastically and Dom glared at her.

"No Brooke, the Volturi are like a royal vampire coven, they are extremely strong and very, very powerful."

"Were we the only ones who didn't know about vampires?" Kat questioned looking at Kyle and Dom. Dom chuckled and took a bite of her pasta.

"I guess so, how do you guys know about them?" she said.

"That's a long story" Kat said looking at Brooke who was eating the pasta quickly, not even stopping to breath. When Brooke noticed all the conversation stopped she looked up and frowned.

'What I'm hungry!'

'Anyway,' Dom continued. 'The Volturi HATE and I mean HATE shape shifters like yours truly and somehow they found me in Australia and I had to leave. I didn't want to tell you guys because if I dragged you into this your life will become like mine always on the run.'

The girls stared at her. 'That's just stupid you don't have to look out for us DOM, I'm 100 years older then you!' Brooke cried pointing her fork at the shape shifting girl. 'And don't for one minute think you are going to disappear on us again. Now that we found you again it is going to stay that way.'

'You two are so stubborn!' Dom grumbled.

'Now tell us where did you met Kyle?' Kat asked wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Dom must have blushed 20 shades of red as she began to play with her fringe. 'Um in Singapore, I bumped into him.'

'Literally,' Kyle added.

'Yeah and since then we stayed together, I mean it's not everyday you find another shape shifter like us,' Dom shrugged looking away.

'That and you thought he was hot and you two no doubt hooked up,' Brooke concluded.

'Brooke,' Dom exclaimed and threw a bread stick at her.

Brooke laughed and took a bite of the bread stick in triumph. 'See I'm right.'

"Dom you little stud" Kat said smirking at her.

"These two are exactly how you said they were" Kyle said grinning at Dom.

"Yep we are one of kind" Kat said still smiling, but suddenly Brooke was out of her chair.

"SHIT!" she exclaimed glaring at the door, "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT."

"What?" Kat questioned. Brooke was slipping her chair in.

"Ziggy and Blair where just here, I saw them by the door, they just left, I don't know how much they heard, stupid really good hearing vampires" Brooke cried. Kat was also on her feet by this time, Dom and Kyle looked at the girls, puzzled.

"Blair? Ziggy? who are they?" Dom said

"No time to explain, me and Kat have to go, don't you dare leave Dom" Brooke said eyeing her friend. 'I mean it.'

With that the two girls raced out of the restaurant onto the side walk.

'This is bad,' Kat said as the girls began to push there way threw the crowd.

'That is the under estimate of the year,' Brooke mumbled and elbowed some dude it the side to get past him.

'Where do you think they have gone?'

'I don't know but if they tell everyone about this Dom and Kyle could be in danger. What if they tell the Volturi!' Brooke gasped. 'Crap.'

'Cut through the forest,' Kat instructed nudging Brooke in the direction of the trees. 'Quick.'

The girls scurried off, trying to act normal and casual as they did. As soon as they were fully hidden by the trees they began to run. They moved quicker then time and soon they where running threw the clearing where they first met the Cullen family.

'Okay when we get there we have to - OMPH.'

Brooke fell to the ground as something landed on her, pinning her body down. Kat was in the same postion next to her.

'What the hell,' Brooke yelled trying to get her breath back.

'You have some explaining to do,' A soft voice hissed sharply in Brooke's ear. Ziggy's voice. Brooke swallowed and wet her dry lips.

'Explain? Explain what?' Brooke asked acting innocent.

"Don't even try" Ziggy replied glaring into Brookes eyes.

"We heard everything!" Blair was looking at Kat in the same icy way, even though they were angry with the girls, Kat liked how close Blair was and so did Brooke with Ziggy.

"She's our best friend" Kat said giving in "Please don't tell anyone, we need to keep her safe" Blair continued to glare at her.

"Why should we?" Ziggy said tightening his grip on Brookes arms "The Volturi will be after them and if they are anywhere near us they could possibly be endangering our family" he hissed.

"We'll leave then" Kat said "Your family can still be safe and we will take Dom and Kyle somewhere else" Blair looked at her now, the hatred finally leaving his eyes.

"You can't leave" the two guys said together.

"Why not?" Brooke asked, its the most sensible answer in this situation. Ziggy finally got up and Blair followed suit letting the girls stand on their own feet.

"Because we don't want you to" Blair mumbled looking at the ground, shuffling some dirt with his foot.

'Oh really and why is that?' Brooke urged watching Ziggy as he shoved his hands in his pockets. 'I'm curious.'

'Because we just don't okay,' Ziggy sighed. 'We have more important things to discuss. We have to tell the others.'

'NO,' Brooke and Kat yelled at the same time. The boys stared at them shocked.

'Why can't we...' Blair said. 'Our family deserves to know.'

'No,' Kat repeated. 'That's out of the question. By telling your family it will endanger Dom and Kyle's lives.'

'And by not telling them we're endangering there lives,' Ziggy countered back.

'Well then you shouldn't have followed us in the first place,' Brooke hissed glaring at Ziggy. 'By the way where do you get off doing that!'

'You two were acting suspicious,' Ziggy said.

'So that was an open invitation to stalk us you weirdo!' Brooke argued back poking him in the chest.

'Okay STOP,' Kat cut in pushing the two apart. 'Obviously we can't agree on this, so we will have to improvise.'

'Oh and what's that,' Blair asked.

'We pretend like nothing happened here, we will help and protect Dom and you protect your family. It's as easy as that.'

'We can't lie to them,' Blair protested. 'They're our family.'

'And Dom's ours!' Brooke yelled. 'We just got her back please don't make this hard for us! We thought she was dead until 3 hours ago!'

The boys became silent.

'Besides you have the new kids to worry about,' Kat added softly. 'Please, just let this go for now.'

**You know what's fun reveiwing!!! That's a hint! :)**


	6. the rides

**CHAPTER 6**

Blair and Ziggy had agreed to go along with Kat and Brooke by not telling their family about Dom and Kyle, but they did keep a very close watch on their family. Brooke and Kat continued living with the Cullen's and let Dom and Kyle have their apartment.

"Ew" Brooke said one day as the girls were sitting in front of the TV "They better not be trying any funny business in our apartment". Kat shuddered.

"You just had to say that didn't you" Kat exclaimed, with and 'Ew' look still on her face, Brooke chuckled and continued watching the TV.

'I'm glad she found someone though even under the... strange circumstances.'

'True do you think it will happen to us?' Kat sighed and flung the remote down. 'I'm turning 189 soon, I wouldn't mind some form of steady boyfriend.'

'Who is Hot,' Brooke put in.

'And sweet.'

'And really funny,' Brooke grinned.

'He has to be sensible,' Kat added.

'But not really uptight!'

'Smart as well.'

'But not know it all smart, I hate people like that!' Brooke frowned.

'Because you're not one?' Kat laughed. Brooke reached over and thumped her with the pillow.

'And our bonding moment is now, closed.'

'Just in time too,' Kat commented. 'The Cullen's are back from watching the new Ride kids.'

Jasper came into the room with his arm around Alice, "Hey guys" Alice said with a grin "You are not going to believe this, those Ride kids they... they have wings."

"What?!" The two girls said in unison

"They seem to be just like birds" Jasper said " They have huge wings, they fly, so that's what we are classing them as at the moment, we are going to keep an eye on them, but for now they don't seem to be causing any trouble" he concluded.

"Wow and to think, me you and Do... um me and you thought we were the only supernatural freaks around Kat" Brooke stuttered. Kat had noticed her almost slipping up and saying Dom's name but Alice and Jasper hadn't seem to have noticed, Ziggy and Blair who had entered after Alice and Jasper certainly had though. The rest of the Cullen's walked in behind and sat around on the couches. All of them staring silently at the TV.

'I've heard some strange news,' Carlisle finally said, turning to his family. That caught every ones attention and Alice and Edward stared at him in shock, already knowing what was happening.

'Oh?' Esme said looking at her husband. 'What is it dear?'

Brooke and Kat sat in silence waiting for the news. Absentmindedly Brooke began to sip her Diet Coke, trying to look uninterested.

'Well the Volturi have said that there are some shape shifters still alive.'

Brooke sucked in her drink and choked on it. She began to cough and splutter as Kat whacked her back.

'What?' Kat said.

'They told one of my close friends some of the prosecuted shape shifters escaped and that if we see them we should report them immediately. Any vampire's personally hiding them will be killed.'

'I thought they were all dead,' Rosalie said dryly. 'Like we care, there just stupid shape shifters, there no threat.'

Ziggy and Blair glared at the girls, shocked at the news, it didn't go unnoticed that the Volturi's message had said any VAMPIRE hiding shape shifters would be killed. The Volturi didn't know creatures like Kat and Brooke even existed let alone they also, were hiding a shape shifter, or two. The Cullen's all sat silently after this announcement, Carlisle with his arm around Esme and Rosalie resting on Emmett's side. Kat and Brooke kept looking over to where Blair and Ziggy sat as still as stone, obviously deep in thought just like the girls.

Finally after what seemed like forever the Cullen's dispersed into different parts of the house, Edward, Bella and Renesmee all going to the cottage. Emmett and Rose went for a walk and Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Alice all absentmindedly went to the kitchen to discuss the days watching of the Ride kids. That left Kat, Blair, Ziggy and Brooke in the lounge room.

'Well what are the chances of that,' Brooke laughed shakily. 'I think we should go.'

'Like hell you are,' Ziggy growled and appeared in front of Brooke, forcing her to sit back down. 'This has gone on long enough, now either your friends leave or we tell our family EVERYTHING!'

'NO,' the girl's shouted at the same time.

'Yes,' Ziggy mocked back.

'You can't just ask us to abandon our best friend, she is like a sister, and she's in trouble,' Kat hissed.

'And with them still here we're in trouble,' Blair hissed back.

'Were the ones hiding them not you,' Kat countered. 'There our problem stop making this all about you and your family.'

'We said we would keep this a secret but the Volturi are getting suspicious, if they come here-'

'If being the key word there,' Brooke said cutting Ziggy off. 'If they do come we will be long gone. We swore to Dom we would protect her. The Volturi know nothing about our kind, so not only Dom but we are in danger to. If they find out about us, we will end up like the shape shifter race... extinct.'

Brooke breathed in ragged breaths after her long rant. Ziggy was about to argue back when The Cullen's appeared in the room again. Alice grinning ear to ear. 'The Ride's are coming!' She squealed. 'They will be here in 2.0 seconds.'

"What? Why?" Blair exclaimed looking at Alice curiously.

"They've picked up on the supernatural vibe from us just how we picked it up for them" Edward mumbled still looking at his favourite sister. Even though Edward could read minds, when Blair joined their family Edward had found for some reason he couldn't read their minds, in the same way he couldn't read his wife Bella's. The family didn't quite know why this was, they had theory's that maybe Blair and Ziggy were shield users as well as Bella. He also couldn't read Brooke and Kat's minds either, they believed this had something to do with their un common species, Edward had never come across fairies or mermaids before so he couldn't quite be sure.

Suddenly there was a big bang on the door, and Alice jumped to her feet, "It's them" she cried!

'Wow that really was 2.0 seconds,' Brooke mumbled.

'LET US IN,' a voice demanded from the other side of the door. A girl's voice.

'That would be Max,' Edward informed the girl's who stared at the door in surprise. 'She's kind of like the leader.'

'I see,' Kat said.

Time ticked by as the family waited in silence. Everyone in the room could hear the footsteps of Alice and the kids as they came up the stairs. Quickly the girl's traded looks with Blair and Ziggy, shooting them a warning.

'Everyone I would like to introduce you to the Flock,' Alice said reappearing in the silent room.

The kids stood in the entry to the doorway looking around awkwardly when finally the leader of the flock Max spoke, "So, no dungeons or coffins huh" she said looking around with a smirk on her face, the other kids stood behind her, not speaking.

"I take it you know we are vampires, bird girl" Emmett said grinning widely, Emmett thought everything was a joke.

"Yeah we kinda figured it out, not to tricky, considering you were following us around, don't think we didn't see you" Max demanded glaring at the crowd of Vampires. "We saw all of you, well except you two" she said indicating at Brooke and Kat.

Brooke and Kat grinned at each other, knowing they had been having a best friend reunion with Dom, when the Cullen's had been out following the Ride kids. The kids continued to stand there looking around the room as if searching for exits.

"Wow I didn't know it was possible to have more annoying creatures in our life all at once" Rosalie said snidely.

'If I didn't know any better I would say you were talking about us Rosalie,' Brooke said sweetly.

"No Brooke, I was talking about the annoying fairy in our lives" she said folding her arms.

"HAHA, fairy's, that's a good one" the younger boy laughed.

"Um… yeah, hilarious" Brooke said standing up, "Let me show you a little thing I'd like to call, magic" she said sarcastically. Brooke walked to the middle of the room, leaping into the air, her wings unfolded and her dress materialising out of nothing. Brooke landed on the ground again smiling victoriously at Kat.

'Whoa,' Nudge the young girl gasped, jumping back. The other Cullen's watched in amusement, Rosalie on the other hand rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Well, that was unexpected" Fang, the older boy said all the flock looking tense and ready for a fight.

"Please we aren't going to fight you, Brooke's just over dramatic" Carlisle reassured the flock giving Brooke a grin.

"Sure" Max said "Next, your gonna tell me you have a bloody pet mermaid too"

Brooke laughed loudly and picked up her Diet Coke from the table. Without warning she poured it all on Kat, drenching her front.

'Brooke you shit head,' Kat yelled. Seconds hadn't even yet passed as her tail appeared and she flopped onto the carpet. 'I hate you so much right now.'

'No you don't,' Brooke sang, patting her head. 'Beside's I was just making a point.'

'Well congratulations you succeeded.' Kat growled hitting her legs.

Max and her flock stared at the girls in shock, slowly backing away. 'Okay this is beyond weird,' Max said. 'We're leaving.'

'No please,' Carlisle protested appearing next to them, making them jump. 'Stay, we must talk.'

'Yeah don't mind them,' Ziggy said looking at the girls. 'Their just show offs.'

'Screw you,' Brooke said annoyed.

'Fine, but we are only staying to make sure you pose no threat to me and my flock. We can hurt you never forget that, and don't think for one moment we won't,' Max warned.

'I wasn't going to, please come and sit,' Carlisle said gesturing to the couches.

'Yeah we won't bite,' Emmett commented laughing at his own joke. Rosalie glared at him and hit him over the head, hissing.

The flock cautiously walked over to the couches, watching our every movement. Kat still flopping around on the ground as Brooke dried her.

'This is why you don't pour Coke on the mermaid,' Kat said to Brooke who just grinned and nodded.

_All the single ladies, All the single ladies, All the single ladies, _sounded into the room, catching everyones attention.

'If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it,' Brooke continued to sing with Kat. 'Don't be mad once you see that he want it.'

'Are you going to answer that,' Blair questioned.

'Yeah are you,' Bella chipped in.

'Why would we, it's not our phone,' Brooke said confused.

'Ahh, yeah it is,' Ziggy said slowly looking at them like they were mentally retarded.

'No No, No, No, No, No, No,' Kat chanted as Brooke answered her mobile. 'Okay maybe it was.' Kat turned to Brooke 'Who is it?'

'It's Dom,' Brooke informed flipping it open.

'_It's Dom,' A voice exclaimed through the speaker._

'No really, I thought it was our other best friend Suzie,' Brooke said sarcastically.

'_No it's Dom,' she repeated._

The girl's groaned in unison. 'We know that Dom we were being sarcastic.'

'_Oh, do you know you're really sarcastic,' she said_.

'Yeah you have on more then one occasion, why the hell are you calling me?'

'_I'm hungry, this towns small I'm bored, there's nothing to do,' she whined._

Brooke and Kat rolled their eyes, "Go whine to someone who cares, Dom" Brooke replied.

"_Bring Kat and come out to dinner with me and Kyle!" Dom exclaimed._

"Um… sure why not we'll meet you there in 10" Brooke replied flipping the phone back down, "Me and Kat have to go" Brooke said

"Sounds really important" Blair said nodding sarcastically.

"Who's Dom?" Rosalie asked, rudely glaring at the girls.

'Our friend who happens to be in town for a while,' Kat said getting up. Her legs now present instead of her tail.

'How long is she here for, I'd love to meet her,' Esme smiled kindly.

'Um we don't know,' Kat said quickly.

'Yeah we didn't even know she was going to be here, it was actually quite a surprise,' Brooke added.

'I'd bet,' Ziggy said.

The girls gave them a meaningful look telling them to shut the hell up.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
